


If, and When

by Crucio_Imperio_Avada_Kedavra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:54:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucio_Imperio_Avada_Kedavra/pseuds/Crucio_Imperio_Avada_Kedavra
Summary: What IF, when Dobby was to rescue Hermione from Malfoy manor, instead of going to Shell Cottage, she went to the Marauders era.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	If, and When

Darkness.

That was all Hermione Granger knew. She vaguely registered Dobby and Hogwarts.

Wait, Hogwarts? she thought How Hogwarts?

"Dobby?" she croaked, "Dobby, why Hogwarts?"

It was then she noticed the knife sticking out of him, the same one used to torture her.

She then saw a group of people looking at her strangely. They then took notice of the blood and ran over.

"Are you okay?" one that looked like Harry asked

"Dobby." she said, his voice a pleading whisper, "Dobby, help him, please!"

The boy gave her an odd look, and just then noticed the elf.

"Oh god." he said, "Dear merlin." everyone suddenly jumped into action. She was suddenly lifted up, not by the boy, who looked like harry, but by a boy, who looked like Snape, but younger.

"I'm dead, aren't I?" she asked him

"No," he said, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Dobby," she asked, "Will he be okay? I promised Harry that we'd stay alive so he could end the war, Harry needs Dobby."

the younger Professor glanced at her strangely again, "Maybe, but we have to get you to Madam Pomfrey first."

"Oh, okay." she said, before finally succumbing to the darkness.


End file.
